Alpha and Omega
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Slight AU (Alpha and Omega verse)OmegaTony/AlphaBruce. Tony asks Bruce to play the part of his omega for publicity reasons. But as time goes on, are they really willing to keep it that way? Or will Tony deciede to come out as the Omega he is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters. They belong to their respected creators.

Pairing: Tony Stark/Iron Man + Bruce Banner/Hulk

Word Count: 1,525

* * *

1

Tony panted as he ran on the treadmill, pushing himself to go harder, faster. His breath coming out in short, ragged breaths. His vision blurred in front of him and he almost lost his balance grabbing on to

the side bars to keep himself steady.

"Faster," he grunted.

"Sir, I feel it is best that we stop," JARVIS replied as Tony pressed the button on the treadmill for more speed.

"Faster JARVIS." He knew his limit.

The AI began to slow the machine down against the man's wishes. "I'm sorry sir but your heart rate is going to fast."

Tony frowned pressing the button again with nothing happening until the machine came to a complete stop.

"JARVIS."

"Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner is on his way up."

The door slid open moments later as Bruce stepped in holding a pitcher of water and two tablets. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Tony...It's not healthy."

"I'm not doing anything..." the man replied as he collapsed onto the couch in the home gym accepting the water and tablets downing both in less than a minute.

Bruce looked down at him. "You smell."

"It's called sweat," Tony chuckled coughing a bit.

"Take a shower, the others will be here soon for movie night. It's your turn to pick by the way," Bruce told him as he started to walk out. "Don't make me come back up here to get you."

"Aye aye sir," Tony rolled his eyes and got up going to the showers. He sighed and started to undress tossing his clothes into the hamper and turning on the shower letting out an appreciative moan as the heat relaxed his muscles.

He leaned his forehead against the wall rolling his shoulders. He hated this. Those tablets, the mindless running. He hated having to push his body to the limits just so he could go a few hours with out having to feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Tony, it's been twenty minutes, you fall asleep?"

He could hear Bruce pacing outside the bathroom. He could picture the man wringing his hands nervously.

"I'll be out in a minute doc," Tony called back. He washed up quickly and stepped out throwing on some slacks and a blue button down and some socks. "Got a new idea for a modification on the suit." He told him stepping out.

Bruce nodded. He knew it was a lie but he didn't say anything. The two men walked in silence down the hall and got on the elevator.

"I may have found a way to make the tablets last longer," Bruce broke the silence once the doors closed. "I don't know the side effects though."

"That's good," Tony nodded. "How soon til we can test them out?"

"I can have some made in a week," Bruce told him. "I think we should test them on some lab rats or something first before you try them though. I'd feel better."

"The worst thing that could happen is they don't work right?" Tony asked as they stepped off. "We can test them on me once you're ready."

"If you're sure," Bruce nodded. No sense arguing with him. "I'll order while you pick out the movie. Everyone will be here soon."

"I'm thinking Tolkien," Tony rubbed his hands together walking over to the movie case. "The Captain and Thor might enjoy it."

"What about Clint and Natasha?" Bruce asked looking through their book of take out menu's.

"Bird boy can relate to Legolas and Natasha, well, she made me sit through her Russian thing so now its payback."

Bruce chuckled a bit and picked up the phone. "Pizza or Chinese?" he asked.

"Why not both?" Tony answered. "I could really go for both."

Bruce nodded and ordered the groups usual before hanging up and making some tea. "You want a drink?"

"Rum and coke?" Tony answered.

"You can't mix the alcohol with the tablets Tony, we've been over this," the other man reminded him.

"One will not do anything," he walked over after getting the movie set up and leaned against the counter. "Come on Brucie. Please?"

Bruce went to the fridge and grabbed him a can of coke and set it on the counter. "Coke will suit you just fine."

Tony pouted and opened the can taking a long drink. "I regret giving you the key to the liquor cabinet."

"Its for your own good."

Tony waved him off and got up going to the couch and sitting down turning on the TV. "How much longer til the others get here?"

"Bout forty five minutes why?" Bruce joined him with his cup of tea and watched him flip through the channels.

"No reason," Tony shrugged drinking his soda. He leaned forward and set the can on a coaster and stretched out flexing his muscles a bit.

He saw Bruce's eyes go dark a bit at the action. He knew he shouldn't be teasing him but he couldn't help it. To many times he'd dreamt of the man next to him claiming him, marking him as his own. He knew it'd never happen. Bruce had to much self control. He promised him he would keep his distance.

Tony disliked that all together but if that meant he could get the other man to stay than he'd listen. But, there was no harm in teasing.

The moment however was short lived however as the elevator dinged and the first of their little group arrived.

"I brought beer," Clint announced as he stepped into the living room setting the bottles on the counter.

"Don't even think about it," Bruce gave Tony a pointed look.

"I'm perfectly fine with my coke thank you," Tony sipped his drink and sank lower on the couch.

The rest of the group slowly trickled in with Steve coming up with their order. Bruce paid the man back staying he didn't have to pay for their food and he could've gotten it.

Tony rolled his eyes and got up to get another soda pouring it into a glass this time time and getting the stash of rum he kept under the sink and pouring a little into the glass before hiding it again and sitting back down.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Tony?!"

He jolted awake at the sound of his name and blinked looking around momentarily forgetting where he was. He shivered and looked around. Bathroom. Bathtub. Freezing water. Hot. He felt so hot. Had felt so hot. Now he was freezing.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and then a towel as he was taken out of the bathtub.

"You're burning up."

"Bruce?" Tony whispered hoarsely. He shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his body.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Stop moving so much..." he mumbled squinting. "You're all fuzzy."

"The water's freezing, what were you doing in there?" Bruce asked reaching in and pulling out the stopper. "You could've given yourself hypothermia."

"I was hot," the engineer coughed again wincing a bit as Bruce began towel drying his hair. "Gentle..."

"You are burning up," Bruce noted frowning and pressing a hand to Tony's cheek.

The other man leaned into the touch. "I understand why I shouldn't drink with it..."

Bruce shook his head. "For a genius you're an idiot. Let's get you dressed..." he helped him up and back into the bedroom. "I should make you suffer you know, let you just sweat it out."

Tony sat quietly watching the man go to his dresser pulling out a plain t-shirt and some boxers and sweats.

"I'm sorry I don't listen," he mumbled. "I...can finish getting dressed. You don't have to stay."

"I made some extra's just in case this happened. I'll go get them," Bruce told him.

Tony nodded and waited for Bruce to leave before getting dressed and laying down on the bed. He rolled over and buried his face into one of the pillows.

 _You're so pathetic, you can't even ask him to take care of it for you,_ he thought.

"Tony?"

The man in question rolled enough to look at the dark haired man as he held out a glass of water and two tablets. "Drink all the water please."

Tony did as told setting the glass on the nightstand. He grabbed the other man's shirt before he could walk out and tugged him back til he was sitting on the bed.

Bruce was tense, but let Tony move him as he pleased until he found himself leaning against the headboard.

"Relax," Tony sat next to him and arranged the blankets so they fell across their laps.

"Tony-"

"Humor me..."

Tony wasn't sure what time he fell asleep. He was just aware that he wasn't so hot any more and he felt better with the other man there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the characters. They belong to their respected creators.

Pairing: Tony Stark/Iron Man + Bruce Banner/Hulk

Word Count: 2, 098

2.

Tony looked up as Pepper dropped a stack of files on his desk. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed you handled the paperwork and I handle being totally awesome," he poked at the files with his pen.

"It's not paperwork. They're files of alpha's. Highly respected," she told him.

He frowned. "I don't need an alpha Pepper...I'm just fine on my own."

"Tony," the redhead crossed her arms over her chest."Were you just fine when you were almost jumped last week in the men's room? Were you fine when you were almost kidnapped? Where you find when-"

"I get it Pepper..." he picked up one of the files and flipped through it pretending to look interested. "I take it they're willing to do it just for appearances? Play the part of an omega?"

She nodded. "I'll expect your decision soon Tony. "

"What about Bruce?" Tony asked setting one of the files off to the side. "He's an alpha."

"I highly doubt he would go along with it," Pepper shook her head. "Besides Tony. He wouldn't want to be in the limelight."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him," Tony reached for the phone ready to call the man and invite him up. "I'll ask him myself and if he says no then I'll allow you to pick one for me."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal," he nodded and dialed the man's number as Pepper left the office.

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

"Brucie...you sound tired, did I wake you?" Tony asked leaning back in his chair. He pushed the files away.

"Hm? No. I wasn't sleep, I was just getting more tea and almost fell asleep waiting for the kettle to go off."

Tony chuckled and spun in his chair to look out the window. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out later. Maybe grab a bite to eat a little later. I have a meeting but we could hang out in the penthouse and gorge ourselves on Thai food?"

"Sounds great Tony," Bruce answered yawning into the phone. "Maybe I''ll take a nap before you get back so I won't fall asleep."

Tony smiled. "Alright. See you later."

He hung up and laced his hands behind his head and stared at the window. He really hoped Bruce agreed.

* * *

Bruce sighed and looked at his watch. It was going on nine o'clock and Tony still hadn't shown up yet. He finished off his drink and stood up.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry," Tony apologized walking up to him as Bruce took out his wallet. "Meeting went longer than expected."

"You seem jumpy," Bruce frowned.

"Just hungry," Tony shrugged a little. He was still in his suit from work. A nice blue one with silver cufflinks and a red tie.

"Well I think the place is getting ready to close...we could grab something from the store?" Bruce offered. "Maybe rent a movie or two?"

Tony nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sounds like a great plan. Lead the way." He smiled.

Bruce led them out of the restaurant and down the street to a small grocery store. Tony grabbed a cart and pushed it down the isle's following the shorter male with out a problem.

"What are you in the mood for?" Bruce asked grabbing a box of green tea off the shelf and putting it in the cart.

"I'll eat anything," the other man replied looking around. "We should get cake. I'm thinking lemon cake with lemon frosting. What do you think?"

"We could get some cake," Bruce nodded. "And some chocolate ice cream?"

"Only if its that private selection brand. I don't know why but their chocolate ice cream is so much better than the others."

Bruce chuckled and grabbed a few more boxes of tea and tossed them into the cart. "Private Selection chocolate ice cream and lemon cake with lemon frosting. Anything else?"

"Fritos," Tony leaned against the cart a bit as he pushed it. "With the cheddar salsa dip. And some green grapes."

"Have you eaten at all today?" the shorter male looked at Tony over his shoulder amused. "Cause last time I checked, you hated the cheddar salsa dip."

Tony smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I just wanna pig out on junk food. Is that so bad?" He liked seeing Bruce this way. All relaxed and happy. Made him look younger.

"Not really, but it is if you haven't eaten all day."

"I've been eating. Mostly these protein bars but that's about it. Ooh hey lets get some pizza. I could really go for some pizza."

"Wow," Bruce shook his head. "I think you have ADD Tony."

"I do not have ADD Bruce," Tony rolled his eyes and nudged Bruce with the cart. "Come on. Freezer isle. Tony Hungry. Tony want food."

"Are you mocking the hulk?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Because I think he'd be offended to hear you speak that way."

"I love the Big Guy. I'd never mock him," Tony pretended to look hurt. "Can we please go to the freezer isle and get some pizza?"

"Well since you asked nicely," Bruce nodded and the two men walked the next three isle down to the freezer isle.

"Any brand in particular?"

"You pick. They all taste the same to me."

Bruce grabbed a couple boxes of frozen pizza's and put them in the cart waiting for Tony to get the ice cream and cake.

"Should we get some drinks? Beer? Soda?"

"Beer. The good stuff."

"What's the good stuff?"

"One of each."

"One of each?"

"Yes Bruce. One of each. We're going to gorge ourselves remember?"

"I thought you were kidding."

Tony chuckled. "Nope. Not in the slightest. There's something we need to discuss before hand and well if it doesn't go in the right way I'd like to get hammered off my ass so I don't remember and we can act like nothing happened."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we get something stronger than imported beer? Like tequila? Or vodka?"

"Nah. Beer will do."

Tony started grabbing a couple cases and putting them in the cart. Bruce shook his head and sighed beginning to help.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever spent that much money at the grocery store," Bruce set the cases on the counter. "And most of it was on the beer alone."

"You should see me go grocery shopping when I haven't eaten in three days. This is nothing," Tony seemed pretty proud at the fact.

"When you haven't eaten in three days you're usually hyped up on coffee," Bruce pointed out.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Hey erm...sorry about a few nights ago...the whole sleeping thing..." he cleared his throat a bit and opened a beer. "And...mixing the booze with the pills. I can see why you're the doctor and I'm not."

"It's alright...It wasn't that bad..." Bruce accepted an offered beer and drank some. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right...well Pepper seems to think I need an alpha, lord knows why she thinks that I've been doing perfectly well on my own."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that Tony? There was that time during your last party-"

"Not important. Anyway, she's making me pick from the list of 'rent-a-alpha's' and I got to thinking. Why should I hire someone to play the part when I could always ask a dear friend." He rest his chin on his palm and smiled at Bruce. "What do you say? Would you like to play the part of an omega?"

Bruce half choked on his beer half coughed. "You're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack," Tony leaned against the counter. "I trust you Bruce...And I'd rather it be you then some person I don't even know...I mean think about it. You'd get to be a spoiled omega and I'd get to be the dashing alpha everyone assumes I am."

"So it'd just be for publicity?" Bruce asked drinking some more beer. "Just for camera's and news papers?"

Tony nodded. "Yep. What'd you say?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Though I'll need an answer soon. Preferably in the next two days, but no pressure."

Bruce rolled his eyes and set the bottle down as the oven timer went off and opened the oven taking out the pizza's. "Saying no pressure automatically means there's pressure Tony." He set the pans on the counter and took off the oven mitts.

"Right. How about we just gorge ourselves and drink then? Worry about this later." The taller man handed him the pizza cutter and got them plates. "And watch bad movies. You can't gorge with out bad movies."

Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled. "You're the expert."

"Damn right I am."

* * *

Bruce noticed three things when he woke up. One: It was still dark out, two in the morning the clock on the TV supplied. Two: Tony was asleep on his chest holding onto him with an almost death grip. Three: He himself a hard on and the sleeping man was making it worse by shifting in his sleep.

He bit his lip and slowly tried to untangle himself from the other man stopping when Tony nuzzled his chest a bit. He suppressed a shudder and waited a little before starting to move again.

"Stop moving..." Tony mumbled. "You're not making this any better for either of us..."

"...If you were awake this whole time you could've told me," Bruce whispered sinking back onto the couch.

"I wanted to see if you'd just give up and go back to sleep," Tony looked at him. "Clearly I was wrong. Sides, you'll just make your stiffy worse by moving around."

Bruce covered his face swearing and blushing a little.

"Must say, very impressive."

He could hear the smirk in the man's voice trying not to groan as he rubbed their hips together.

Bruce grabbed his hips to stop him. "You are seriously making it worse," he gasped. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. "We shouldn't do this."

"Then why are you squeezing my ass?" Tony smirked a little. He ground his hips both men moaning at the action.

Bruce easily flipped them and pressed the taller man into the couch looking down at him. "You're pretty cocky for an omega you know."

"So I've heard," Tony chuckled a bit. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not going to give you what you want," Bruce smirked leaning down as if to kiss him before letting him go and starting to gather the bottles laying around.

"Bruce," Tony whined and sat up a little pouting. "You can't tease me like that."

"Why not? You tease me all the time," Bruce pointed out carrying them to the kitchen. "It's only fair."

Tony huffed.

"I gave some thought..to your request...and I don't see the harm in it..." Bruce turned the TV off. "It would be better than paying someone to do it."

"Really? You don't mind?" Tony asked.

"No, I don't mind," the shorter man shook his head.

Tony stood up. "This calls for a drink! JARVIS, call Pepper and tell her that Bruce agreed so she doesn't need to set up any meetings."

"Sir, it's two thirty in the morning," the AI pointed out.

"Right right. Tell her in the morning."

Tony walked back over and handed Bruce a beer. "We'll have to get you fitted for some new clothes."

"Why do I need new clothes?"

"You're the omega of Tony Stark. You need to look your absolute best so everyone can be jealous of how hot you are," Tony stated obviously.

Bruce rolled his eyes drank some beer almost dropping the bottle when Tony pressed his lips to his cheek.

"What was that for?" Bruce looked over at him.

"Thank you..." Tony answered looking away. "I appreciate it."

Bruce smiled into his drink. "It's no trouble Tony."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters they belong to their respected characters. I'm glad you're all enjoying it :3

Pairing: Bruce Banner and Tony Stark

Word Count: 1,332

 **3.**

Bruce tugged on the sleeve of his dinner jacket and looked around. It was his fourth charity event as Tony's 'omega' and he was still not getting any more used to them. How Pepper dealt with it he did not know.

He walked over to the bar and ordered another drink finding their table and sitting down giving up on finding said man. He sipped his drink and leaned back in his chair. He vaguely knew what the charity was for, something about helping to fund a research dig or dive or something starting with a "D". He would've felt guiltier about not remembering what it was for exactly had he not already donated a couple thousand to the charity when he and Tony arrived.

He finished his drink and stretched out his legs a little looking at his watch. _Where oh where has the faux alpha gone, oh where oh where can he be?_ He chuckled to himself.

"You are Dr. Banner yes?"

Bruce looked up and saw a young blond holding a glass of champagne. She wore a stunning dark green silk dress with gold jewelry and her hair was in a braided bun.

"Ah yes. Yes that's me," he nodded.

She smiled. "Good. I was hoping I could speak to you."

"Me? Are you sure?" he sat up more.

She nodded. "Could we go outside for a bit?" She motioned towards the open glass doors that led to a balcony.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked once they were outside. He leaned against the railing and looked out over the city.

"To be honest I wanted to see the man who made Mr. Stark turn down my offer of being his 'omega," she answered looking him over. "I do not really see the appeal. You're rather plain looking for an alpha."

"I beg your pardon?" Bruce asked frowning a little. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's just the two of out here Mr. Banner. There's no need to keep up the act," she drank some of her champagne.

"I take it you're one of the others that volunteered then?" He asked. "Come here to what? Size up your nonexistent competition? See what you're up against?"

"Well when you put it that way there's no need for me to explain it is there?" she asked setting her glass down. "Then again maybe he picked you because you already have an omega outlook."

He snorted a bit. "You want to know why he picked me?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"Enlighten me," she nodded.

"He picked me because I wouldn't jump him at the first opportune moment that way he could actually live a relatively normal life. That and because we're friends." He clenched his fists trying to remain calm.

The woman began laughing and he huffed a bit.

"What is so amusing?" he asked.

"You like him," She answered once her laughs died down. "You genuinely like him. Oh how interesting."

"I…what?"

"You like him. There's no shame in that Mr. Banner. Though you are right. I would just mate with him at the first chance. Don't tell me you haven't already?"

"That really isn't any of your business now is it?"

"Feisty," she smirked a little.

"Brucie, there you are I've been looking for you," Tony smiled as he walked over and slung his arm around the shorter male. "I see you're finally socializing."

"How much have you had to drink?" Bruce asked frowning a little.

"I haven't had that much…." Tony answered.

The woman gave Bruce a knowing smile. "I'll just leave you too. I hope we run into each other again soon Mr. Banner. Mr. Stark."

She picked up her glass and left the two of them outside on the balcony closing the door behind her as she went.

"She seemed nice," Tony mused leaning against the railing.

"She was one of the ones who volunteered to be your omega," Bruce answered running his hand through his hair.

"Oh?" Tony asked seeming disinterested.

He closed his eyes giving Bruce a good chance to look him over. He was wearing a deep red suit with a black dress shirt and a matching red tie. It was fitted well on him showing the curve of his muscles.

Bruce was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Tony claimed they should be matching when they go to these things.

"You're staring," Tony said amused opening his eyes to look at him. He held out his hands him and Bruce sighed smiling and took his hands allowing the taller man to pull him to him.

He knew that there was some press watching him. He knew that if they didn't do some form of display their whole thing could go down in smoke.

Tony lips were soft against him when he kissed him. They tasted a bit like the scotch he had been drinking. Bruce let Tony take the lead, even if the urge to dominate was clawing at him and slid his hands inside his jacket. He felt so warm.

He pulled back a little bit and chuckled.

"Are you purring Tony?" Bruce whispered rubbing some circles into his side.

"A little," the man nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"If you are," Bruce pulled back and stepped away.

"Excellent," Tony grabbed his hand began walking towards the door.

Bruce smiled for the camera's said his goodbye's and thank you's and got in the car once the valet brought it around.

"How do you stand those things?" Bruce asked leaning back in his seat.

"It's a lot of smiling," Tony chuckled as he drove. "And drinks…not that I drank that much."

"How much did you have to drink? You never answered my question," Bruce asked looking out the window.

"My last drink was an hour ago…hence why I'm able to drive," he answered. He glanced over at the doctor who was looking out the window then back at the road.

"The woman…you mentioned she was one of the applicants…"

"You wouldn't have liked her," Bruce shook his head. "She planned on taking you the first chance she got and I don't think she would've given you a choice in the matter."

"Why did she tell you that?" Tony chuckled.

"More or less," Bruce answered.

"Oh…"

"Not that I'd let that happen."

Bruce looked over at him with a smile. "You deserve someone better than that."

"I…highly doubt I'm a desirable omega Bruce…" Tony shook his head as he pulled into the driveway. "I drink too much, I don't follow orders, and I'm a terrible person."

"You're not terrible Tony," Bruce got out of the car and followed Tony up to the house door. "I'm sure with a few training sessions you'll be fit for any alpha."

"Was that a joke?" Tony asked as unlocking the door.

"Yes Tony that was a joke," Bruce answered chuckling. "I'm gonna head to bed. See you in the morning?"

Tony started to say something but thought better of it and nodded. "Night then."

* * *

"Bruce….Bruce…..?"

"Tony?" Bruce woke up groggily and started to sit only to see Tony was sitting on him. "Tony? What are you doing? It's-" he looked at the clock. "Two in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep…." Tony answered.

Bruce sighed and looked up at him. "Do you think you can move at least? You're kinda heavy…"

Tony nodded and moved to lie next to him. Bruce moving the covers and letting him under and letting him rest his head on his chest running his fingers through his hair.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want," Bruce yawned closing his eyes. "I'm not going to kick you out."

He opened his eyes when he go no answer and looked down finding the man asleep snoring softly. He smiled and continued to stroke his hair soon falling asleep after.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters they belong to their respected characters. I'm glad you're all enjoying it :3

Pairing: Bruce Banner and Tony Stark

 **Hulk's thoughts to Bruce**

 _Bruce's thoughts to Hulk  
_

P.S. Sorry if it's a little choppy

Word Count: 2, 036

 **4**.

"Is it hard?"

Bruce coughed a bit and looked up from his tea at Steve. "Pardon me?"

"Is it hard? Living with Stark?" Steve asked. He was eating a plate of pancakes as he sat at the counter. "I mean...He has to be a tough man to live with."

Bruce shrugged and cleaned up his mess putting his cup in the sink. "He's not as bad as he seems," he answered. "It's hell to wake him up before noon though."

He tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall towards Tony's room. The man slept like a log and he had been thankful for that when he quietly slipped out of bed around eight this morning. It had been so hard trying not to do anything to him. His scent was just so strong. He was so vulnerable.

No, bad thoughts. We promised Tony we wouldn't do anything, he thought running a hand through his hair.

Hulk like metal man.

I know you do Hulk...but we can't do anything to him...

Banner like metal man

Yeah...I do...

Banner need mate

He had to roll his eyes at that. He didn't need a mate. He could do just fine on his own. He stopped in front of the door to Tony's room. The door sliding open for him automatically and shutting behind him once he stepped inside.

"Rise and shine Tony," Bruce walked over to the window's and opened the curtains and looked towards the bed where the man was still sleeping against the pillow Bruce had been reclining on. He had his face buried into it. A soft purr filling the air as Bruce got closer.

"Tony, it's time to get up. We have a meeting with Fury in two hours," Bruce shook his shoulder.

"Five more minutes," the taller male mumbled.

"The more you cooperate, the sooner we can get this done and the sooner you can do what you want."

Tony groaned and sat up.

"And no I'm not going to make you breakfast," Bruce told him as he walked out,

Bruce went down the lab after he left to give the other man some space. His thoughts drifting back to last night. Bruce always forgot that Tony was an Omega. After playing the part of one last night it was hard to picture Tony as that sort of person. Tony had the confidence of an Alpha but deep down he was an omega. The only one among their group. When Bruce had found out he'd been shocked to say the least. He didn't smell like most omega's. Then again Tony wasn't most omega's.

Bruce gathered his notes on the latest project he and Tony had been working on for S. H. I. E. L. D and made his way back upstairs finding Tony sitting at the counter eating a bowl of fruit loops. With milk he saw. Seems Tony learned his lesson.

"I swear Fury has these meetings just because he can," Tony ate a spoonful of cereal.

"I doubt that Stark," Steve rolled his eyes as he washed the dishes. "We need to stay in shape for another attack of any kind. You know that."

Now it was Tony who rolled his eyes. "We are a well oiled machine. Nothing wrong with taking a few days off to relax. You agree right Doctor?"

"I think I will stay out of this one," Bruce answered grabbing a bottle of ice tea from the fridge.

"Well Thor would agree with me," Tony nodded sure of himself. He got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"The helicarrier has arrived," JARVIS announced.

The three men got into the elevator the door sliding shut behind the them and taking them to the roof so they could board the aircraft.

* * *

"Where's Stark?" Fury frowned looking around the table.

"I think he went to the bathroom," Clint answered.

"Banner. Go get him."

Bruce didn't argue as he was sent on the task of retrieving the man. He made the short trip to the bathroom and frowned as he got closer. He pushed open the door and stiffened quickly closing the door behind him and locking it for extra measure.

"Tony?" He spoke calmly.

"Bruce?"

He had an odd sense of deja vu.

"You alright in there? You've been gone awhile."

"I'm just great."

Bruce smiled at the sarcasm. "Fury's getting pissed."

"When is he not pissed?" Tony asked rolling his eyes.

"You have a point..." Bruce nodded. "So...you gonna come back to the meeting?"

"They're going to notice," Tony pointed out. "An unclaimed omega among a group of alpha's? It'll be chaos. And not in a good way."

"You have a point." Bruce nodded. "But you can't stay here."

There was silence. Followed by a click as Tony stepped out of the stall. His face flushed.

"Best not keep them waiting then.." Tony nodded motioning for Bruce to lead the way.

The two men walked out of the bathroom and made their way to the group.

All eyes landed on Tony the majority of people stiffening. Tony stood up straighter and took his seat next to Bruce and Thor doing his best to ignore the stares.

The meeting went by in a flash before they were dismissed. Tony made a beeline for one of the empty rooms and locked the door ready to stay there till they landed again.

Bruce went to check him knocking softly.

"Mind if I come in?"

He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Why is it so dark?" Bruce frowned and reached for the light switch the room soon filling with light as the shutters on the window lifted.

He saw Tony laying on the bed on his back staring at the ceiling. He took a deep breath trying to remain calm.

"What are you doing now?" Bruce asked walking over.

The other man was silent. He looked down and saw him asleep. He sighed and reached over brushing his hair back. There were dark circles under his eyes, he face looked thinner.

"You need to take better care of yourself," he murmured.

Tony groaned in his sleep and rolled over a little bit. Bruce pulled his hand back in case the man was waking up. He settled again sleeping peacefully.

"Bruce..." Tony murmured the man's name.

Bruce automatically leaned in a little closer trying to hear what he was saying better.

The taller male started to pant in his slip his hand drifting down between his thighs.

I shouldn't be watching this, Bruce thought starting to get up.

"Bruce...please..." the man moaned softly in his sleep.

Bruce got up quietly and made his way to the door but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shirt pulling him back.

"Tony..." Bruce looked over and saw him wide awake.

"Please?" Tony asked pulling him back towards the bed.

"Tony...I...I can't..." Bruce sighed. "I promised you..."

"I don't care please, just. Please. Make it go away."

Bruce looked away. "I'm sorry Tony..." he pried his hands off his shirt and quickly left the room missing the pained look in the other man's eyes.

* * *

"What's up with Stark? He's been in the lab's since we got back," Clint flopped down on the couch next to Bruce and picked up the remote. "Almost snapped my head off when I asked if he was hungry."

Banner upset Metal Man

I know...

Banner apologize

I can't...he's too upset with me...

Banner make Metal Man feel better or Hulk tell Metal Man Banner feelings

Bruce blinked a little at the small outburst.

Are you threatening me?

Not threat if true

Bruce really needed to stop hulking out in front of Tony. Those two were getting along too well it was making him nervous. It was that moment he realized Clint was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Bruce frowned.

"I was just saying, can't you go talk to him or something? See what his probably is?" Clint explained.

"I doubt he wants to talk to me right now..."

"Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark is requesting you in the lab right now," JARVIS announced.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Bruce just shrugged and set his notebook down getting up and walking over to the elevator the doors sliding shut behind him.

"JARVIS, why does Tony want to see me?" Bruce asked a little nervous.

"He did not say," the AI answered.

The elevator doors slid open revealing Tony's lab. Bruce carefully picked his way around the clutter frowning when he didn't see the man.

"Tony? You down here?" he asked looking around.

He got a bad feeling as he left the lab going down to the garage. He sighed.

"JARVIS could you tell Tony I do not find this cat and mouse game amusing?" he took his glasses off and scrubbed a hand down his face. He was getting annoyed now.

He turned to walk back to the elevator deciding to check the lab one more time before going back upstairs.

"Bruce, what took you so long?" Tony was leaning over the workbench with some blue prints on the table.

"You weren't here when I came down so I checked the garage," Bruce walked over but kept his distance. "JARVIS said you wanted to see me."

"I uh...wanted to apologize...for earlier," Tony didn't look at him as he spoke. "I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Banner tell Tony?

I don't know...

Hulk do it for Banner

Bruce internally shook his head. That would make things awkward and no doubt a huge mess.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Bruce shook his head.

"I shouldn't have asked you to do something like that...And I understand if you don't want to play the part of my omega anymore…Pepper said there were still a few who would be willing…"

Bruce winced seeing the look of defeat in Tony's eyes. It didn't suit him. It never did.

Metal Man upset...Hulk want to comfort.

I got this one big guy...

Banner tell Metal Man how he feel?

Yeah...Banner tell Metal Man how he feel...

Bruce hesitated a bit before walking up behind the man and hugged him from behind causing him to stiffen a little.

"I'll be your omega if you still want me to Tony," Bruce told him.

He kissed his neck softly feeling the man in his hold shudder. "And I want to be your mate...If you'll accept me."

"Are you sure you want me as your omega? I'm a really shitty one you know...I don't follow rules...I can't carry...I'm an ass…"

He pulled away as Tony turned to face him. "You're perfect to me Tony. No matter what...though I still don't know why you'd want me when I turn into a green rage monster."

"Hey, the big guys not so bad you know," Tony smiled crossing his arms over his chest. "That's a yes by the way. In case you didn't know."

"Is that so?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Hard to get is really not your forte Bruce," Tony pointed out.

"I do have one condition though," Bruce leaned against the desk.

Tony nodded. "You name it."

"I want to wait until we mate. My body's still full of gamma radiation, we don't know it will react your body," Bruce told him. "Think you can be patient?"

"Can we do other stuff? Like kiss and groping and all that teenager shit?" Tony asked fiddling with the wrench in his hand.

"I don't see why not."

"Then I can wait."

 **Tony grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer wrapping his arms around his neck. "I've waited this long already."**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters they belong to their respected characters. I'm glad you're all enjoying it :3

Pairing: Bruce Banner and Tony Stark

Just a short little chapter.

Word Count: 761

5.

"What the hell was that back there Stark? You nearly got us all killed."

"Nearly being the key word in that sentence Captain," said man pointed out as he walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"What you did was reckless! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we needed to stop that machine before it took out any more of down town obviously." He poured himself a glass of scotch and set the bottle down taking a sip from the glass. "You're welcome."

"Yeah well in the process of shutting the damn thing down you nearly got Clint killed. Do you even think before you act? Or do you just act first and then think."

Tony went to answer but the man just stormed out of the room. He rolled his eyes and drank some more.

"JARVIS, where's Bruce?" he asked the AI as he poured himself another glass.

"He's in the lab sir," the machine answered. "He said he did not wish to be disturbed."

"Oh..." Tony nodded. "Alright then."

He finished his glass and put it in the sink before heading to his own lab to take stock of the damage to his suit. He had some classic rock blaring in the garage as he worked singing along to the words and dancing a little. Always put him in a good mood.

"Think you could turn it down a bit!?" Bruce yelled over the loud music.

The music switched off before Tony could say anything and the two men were left in silence. Tony kept working.

"What's up doc?" he asked popping the sound of the 'c'.

"Tony. Look at me please."

Tony internally winced at the command. Now that Bruce was his alpha he was finding it hard to ignore the man's order, whether intentional or not. The shorter man was standing with his arms crossed over his chest with a neutral expression.

Well shit...Tony thought.

The two men stared at each other. Tony's hands twitched a little so he pressed them flat on the table and tried to look away. Bruce merely stared him down. He didn't need to say anything to him. All he wanted to convey was in the single look. Anger, disappointment, concern.

"I don't know what you want me to say..." Tony finally spoke. His voice come stronger than he thought it would. "I was just-"

"Doing what you thought would get the job done faster. I know," the doctor nodded his gaze softening a bit. "But you shouldn't have. You should've waited for Steve's order Tony." You should've waited for me, was the unspoken thought.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered closing his eyes. "Is..is Clint okay?"

"Clint will be fine," Bruce nodded reaching forward and running his fingers through the other man's hair.

Tony leaned into the touch relaxing a bit. "Is he mad at me?"

"Everyone's mad at you," Bruce sighed.

"Are you mad?" Tony looked up at him through his lashes.

"I'm...disappointed in you, but not mad," Bruce shook his head and pulled his hand back. "Apologize to Clint?"

"Do I have to?"

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "You do." He pointed to the elevator.

Tony groaned but walked over to the elevator with a pout. He so didn't want to do this but if it would make Bruce happy he would do it.

The bow man was lounging on the couch with Natasha and Steve. The three of glanced over at Tony then back at the TV clearly intent on ignoring the man.

Bruce nudged him forward and he huffed making a beeline for the fridge and grabbing a case of beer and walked over to the man who was resting his injured leg on the coffee table, dropping it gently, into his lap.

"Sorry I almost got you killed..." Tony sighed a bit and fidgeted. "I'll fix your bow and arrows for you. Upgrade them too if you want."

Clint nodded and grabbed a beer. "Thanks Stark. And I forgive you...Next time use your head before your guns."

Tony bit back a smart ass comment and nodded giving a mock salute to Steve before walking over to Bruce.

"I should get a reward for that," he crossed his arms over his chest as they walked back to the elevator.

 **He was pleased when Bruce rolled his eyes and gave him a quick kiss when the doors slid close.**


End file.
